1. Field
The following description relates to a signal processing method, and a transmitter and a receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
A transmitting and receiving device that is used to configure a communication link under an extremely low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) environment, such as a satellite link, may be applied to a case in which an extremely low SNR condition occurs in a K-under (Ku)/K-above (Ka) band. The extremely low SNR condition may be associated with, for example, a rainfall, a small satellite antenna, a signal amplifier with a low output that is installed in a transmitter.
A transmitting and receiving device for such a low SNR environment may be classified into a forward link from a satellite center to a terminal and a reverse link from the terminal to the satellite center.